A technique for a valve timing control apparatus for an engine is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this publication, a valve timing change mechanism is provided which is operated by an oil pump as a hydraulic source, and, when an ignition switch has been turned off, in order to shift to and subsequently lock the valve timing at a predetermined advance position (somewhere slightly advance position than a substantially intermediate position between the most retard position and the most advance position), the valve timing change mechanism will be operated by delaying the engine stop for a predetermined time.